


Dear Heart, please be brave.

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confident Alec Lightwood, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Smut, alec is an author, coffee shop worker magnus, magnus works at a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: The ultimate tragedy is when two souls share an amazing connection but meet when they aren't yet ready for each other.Alec walks into Magnus' coffee shop with quite a few secrets, Magnus is easily intrigued already knowing all about him without knowing he's the same person...
Relationships: Clary Fray/Simon Lewis, Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Jace Wayland/Original Character(s), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 36
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this idea comes out of nowhere listening to a couple talking while i was at work. the girlfriend was talking about how this barista was hitting on her because of the mutual love for a book they read that no one else seemed to have read. her boyfriend then causally goes "you should have told him i wrote the book" and then boom story idea. let's see where this takes me...

It was mid-September, the tree leaves had turned orange and almost all of them were on the ground. They made a fun crackling sound as Alec walked along the path he always took home to his small lo-cal apartment in central park that he loved more than anything. He earned it, every penny he made from his book sales is what got him this place and he was so happy to be living well off and being alone. He wanted to write another book, but nothing seemed to want to come out after his published novel that went straight to number one. He almost felt like he was the next Nicolas Sparks but the only difference was that he didn't have novel after novel. It only seemed to be the one that got him where he was today. It was simple yet it was compelling. The way people described his writing and his use of words and how his characters fell in love made everyone want to fall in love that way. Alec never experienced a love like that either but he wanted to which was why he wrote it. It was exactly one year ago today and his book was still on the best-sellers list and everyone kept asking him in fanmail when the next book would be out. Alec decided to write back every weekend and try not to sound as disappointing as it was that he didn't plan to ever write again. 

Alec always enjoyed a cup of coffee, but not from Starbucks. He liked things plain even if he wrote about things being extravagant. He was unsure why he could write about such things and why at the time of his novel he had so many thoughts. All his secrets were in that book, and all the details he wrote weren't exactly fiction when he described himself meeting his soulmate. He didn't put a picture in his novel, nor did he share any personal information and that was what made everything all the more intriguing for anyone who read the book. He could walk into any coffee shop right at that moment and no one would know it was him, absolutely no one. Not even his biggest self-proclaimed fan, Magnus Bane.

\--

No one Magnus knew seemed to like the book he always talked about, it was also the only book he ever carried with him and could read over and over again. His co-workers thought he was nuts, and they constantly had to remind him that he had customers to attend to. He always felt so lucky when they were understanding but only sometimes they were interested in that he had to say about the book. He only shrugged, maybe just maybe no one was a romantic like him.

It was your typical in-between time at the coffee shop where everyone was enjoying their coffee inside and minding their own business and the baristas were cleaning up for the night getting ready to close but would still let some stragglers in. One of them was always Alec, and just like any other day Magnus was the first person to beam up and want to take his order, this time he was ready to flirt and use his book to see if Alec would at all be interested in it...if he was...maybe it was a test of mate, maybe they could finally go on that date that Magnus already planned in his head and just never told the stranger.

"Hello, Magnus, always a pleasure to see you," Alec smirked that evil flirtatious smirk of his that literally sent shivers down the barista's spine. _How dare he._

Magnus quickly and sheepishly put the book behind his back not realizing that Alec wanted to flirt first, and he didn't have the opportunity to look up from his book with a shy smile. "Hi, I was just thinking about you, you're about 2 minutes late..." 

"I was very amused with the leaves underneath my feet today, I went a little further today wanting to feel them crumble underneath me...is that weird?" Alec shrugged a little with a raised eyebrow. "What are you hiding?" He was as curious as ever knowing it was a book.

"That's not weird at all, it's actually something mentioned in my book that I'm reading...well that I'm reading for about maybe the one-hundredth time?" He brought the book out from behind his back and showed it to Alec. Instantly Alec froze but he was quick to try and not act like...well...like he was the author of the book. "Dear Self, please be brave, by Alexander Lightwood huh? Isn't it amazing? I've read it a few times myself...maybe not a 100..." He went to say more but caught himself. "Tell me why you love that much?" He then asked curiously.

"Oh god, where do I begin? The way the author described every single detail about their first meeting and how easily they learned they were destined to be together even if they weren't ready. The way Morgan fell for Aaron was so compelling knowing Aaron wasn't ready to move on from his past...it's like ten times better than any other romance novel I've read and I've read a lot." Magnus told Alec everything as he hoped that he wouldn't want him to shut up already just like anyone else he came across once he had gotten started on talking about the book. 

The only thing Alec could do really was be glad that Magnus had no idea he wrote the book and was standing right in front of him listening to him fan-boy over it. Alec cracked a smile, "Alright, let's test your knowledge, on page 143, Morgan tells Aaron his favorite coffee drink...I'd like that before you wrap up to close..." 

" _...it's fancy, too fancy, his drink belongs in Starbucks but he orders it anyway...he likes the way the barista makes it._ " Magnus says the line in the book looking directly into Alec's eyes. " _...an iced mocha latte, with 3 pumps of vanilla, sweet cream, and just a dash of sugar because the sweet cream creates the perfect taste..._ " Magnus adds as he starts making the drink. "I just love how he gets so talkative to Morgan telling him how much he hates ordering coffee because he loves to drink it...and there's this whole entire conversation on why coffee orders are so complicated...like it just makes people feel fancy when they don't need to be...I feel that. I never judge anyone's coffee order just like Morgan says after Aaron orders...I took a bet with myself that - that was the first time Morgan decided he was in love with him..." Magnus added handing over the coffee order.

Alec was smiling and nodding, laughing a little, and trying really hard not show off his blushed cheeks as he kept touching his face. When Magnus set down the coffee with that face, he literally felt like the character he created...literally. Already Aaron was based on him and no one had to know that but Magnus wasn't at all who Alec had in mind when he wrote it but suddenly it was if Morgan was coming to life. "Well, this the perfect drink. I am sure Aaron loved it just as much as I do." Alec took another small sip licking his lips from the foam that he got on it. "Well, Magnus, it's always a pleasure getting to see you...same time tomorrow?" Alec set down the money for the drink including his big tip for Magnus.

Magnus gulped realizing he talked for so long and still didn't get the stranger's number, nor did he ask him on that date he wanted to go to. He looked back up from the money that was placed down and Alec was already gone. He was quite mysterious and things were about to get even more mysterious if he ever found out just who he was talking to...

\--

The next day felt almost like deja-vou for both of them but only because they had the same routine. Alec finally made it into the coffee shop, a little later than the last time, and he only had 2 minutes to order, but the drink he ordered last night was already made for him and waiting for him. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me." Magnus flirted, reaching out to hand him the drink and try his best wink out of him hoping just hoping that Alec could finally take the hint and ask him out...if not he was going to do it.

"Thanks, Magnus. I really do only come here to see your face so even if I didn't have my coffee, I wouldn't mind just saying _hi_ if that was all I could do before I go home...normally that's all I really want even if I like to be fancy with my coffee..." He admitted and immediately started to blush this time not able to hide it but it's not like Magnus cared and maybe this time he wanted him to notice it. This moment was exactly why he wrote, and he was actually living it. 

"I swear to god, Alexander if you don't ask me out..." Magnus said his full name without realizing it, and he realized he was speaking out loud.

"How did you know my name was Alexander?" Alec completely just forgot about the second part of the statement. He hoped he didn't connect the two, not yet at least. He wanted to tell him, just well on a date...

"I just...I assumed...is that bad? Does everyone call you Alec?" Magnus shrugged a little, "Alexander is a beautiful name, Alexander Lightwood wrote such a beautiful novel..." Magnus smirked.

Alec shrugged, "Maybe our story will be better...I'm sorry where are my manners, should I have done this weeks ago when you kept winking at me? Why do I even have to do it? Why aren't you doing it?" Alec questioned him with a little giggle knowing Magnus just wanted to live out his fantasy after reading the book where Aaron was the one to ask out Morgan, "Oh well, I guess you're shyer than I thought...Magnus, will you go on a date with me? Anywhere but a coffee shop? You know perhaps a fancy Italian restaurant?"

"Like the one, Aaron decides to take Morgan at?" 

"That exact one...it's a real place..." Alec beamed when his phone rang, he apologized quickly and looked at the caller-id, it was an upstate area code, and he hadn't seen that number in a long time, "shit, if you'll excuse me." He stepped aside and answered, "...this is Alec...yes...what do you mean...no...that's okay...I understand...I just assumed it was over...can't I just do it over the phone...so...don't hang up on me...I don't care...I have a different kind of life now, Andrew, you just can't tell me this and expect me to do this now...I don't care...forge my signature...ugh goddamnit...I'll see you soon...I guess..." Alec hung up with the phone. The other side of the conversation was not audible but it didn't sound good to Magnus...and from what he could make of it he could only...well hope not. "I'm so sorry, Magnus...I've gotta go..." Alec paid for his drink and left his tip but didn't even take the drink with him. Magnus was going to say something just like yesterday but he was literally running out the door as his manager closed the door and locked it up. Magnus threw off his apron and ran to back to go and make a mental note to never fall for a customer the way he did for Alec...he was sure he was never going to see him again...


	2. Chapter 2

Alec really didn't want to go back _home_. It never really felt like home, there was always that something missing. He took the longest route possible to get upstate when it would normally take at least two and a half hours. And what Alec left in the past was just simple signage and he could get right back home. It wasn't going to work that way though, not with everyone whom he left behind wanting him to stay for a little longer. Soon as Alec pulled up into the small cottage he shared with his ex-husband, he was greeted with that huge smile and the screen door practically slamming behind him. "I thought you'd never get here!" Andrew cried out acting like he'd only just left for an hour to go grocery shopping.

Alec took a step back closing his car door and shook his head at him not even allowing him to hug him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you tell me to get out 10 months ago yesterday?" His voice was rather harsh and his body tensed. There was never a true love for him, but he did love him, it just always felt like something was missing. When Andrew smiled, Alec felt butterflies but it was never enough to keep him going. That's why he started to write, he wrote what he wanted to experience, he wrote what he was feeling while meeting Magnus. 

"So you've been keeping track? C'mon, you know the reason why I kicked you out..." Andrew tried to reach out to him again but Alec stood his ground and made sure he didn't. 

To be honest he was hurt still and would always be hurt. There was no reaching out to him or even asking where he was or if he was coming back. "Well, of course I did...and you never called, you never even cared...you called me once or twice and then I got one text to tell me you met someone, and how _she_ was changing your life around...so do not make me feel like it was my fault." Alec defended himself pushing his way forward into the house. "Is she still around? Is this why you wanted me over to just sign the damn papers that we are officially divorced and she'll never even know?" Alec assumed looking all around the house he once had with his ex-husband. Nothing changed. Everything was the same and it still felt so empty. He sighed and turned back around to find Andrew right behind him and again he was reaching for him. "Don't touch me, just let me sign the papers so I get going..."

"There's no paper's for you to sign, Alec. I made all that up. It can be done electronically now too...but please don't be mad...please." Andrew pleaded, "...look, I did meet someone, she is real...this is her..." Andrew pointed to a picture of him and her on the fireplace mantle, "we decided we just wanted to be friends because she knew I was hung up on you and I always will be." He swallowed and took a step back like Alec demanded with just a glare.

"I can't believe you. I really can't believe you. I drove all the way up here just to be told some made-up bullshit..." He clenched his fist and started to move forward.

"I figured you wouldn't come. I didn't think you would. But you did so that meant something right?" Andrew was still speaking softly as his voice cracked.

Alec sighed deeply, maybe he did miss him, but he just wished for that spark, that connection, and that butterfly feeling where his stomach would actually rumble. "Maybe...maybe...I didn't miss you... but I miss a few things here..." He shrugged speaking quietly and trying not to look is ex-husband in the eye. "So we aren't divorced?" 

"Kinda, the document is out there that we split up, it just has to be official in two months otherwise it's voided or something and we have to prove we aren't meant to be together... so why not give it a try?" Andrew insisted with a soft plea in his eye that Alec caught it made him gulp. 

"This isn't _Sweet Home Alabama_ , I'm not going to choose if someone else comes along, but I can try, I just know that we have to try and find common ground because all I think about is how incompatible we are and how we didn't make sense and that's why I started to write. I wrote what I wanted in someone and I wrote Aaron as me finding that spark..." Alec confessed everything he'd been feeling. "And so when you kicked me out, told me that my writing was all I wanted to do and you wanted nothing to do with someone who rather just sit and write, I figured that was my opportunity to bail...I signed those papers...you didn't...I came here to see what you were willing to tell me...so I guess...I just guess we can try again..." Alec reached for Andrew's hand and kissed his temple. "Just promise me, you're going to sign the divorce papers when I want if this doesn't work out."

"I promise." Andrew kissed back Alec softly as he gently shivered just a little bit, all he wanted to do was try and he was going to be as honest as he could with him as they attempted this all over again.

The first thing they did together as a couple was to visit a small coffee shop that was right up the road, it wasn't as fancy as the one he was visiting back in the city though. Familiar faces all around and everyone was asking about Alec's book and how it was to be famous. There was even Maia, his best friend who he never intended to ever leave behind and didn't tell her he was coming so when she walked out with his familiar drink and seen that it was him, she went and leaped right into his arms. "We literally talk every single day, did you forget to mention that you were coming?!" She hit his shoulder softly. 

"It was just kind of a spur of that moment kind of thing, I actually might try and make it work...try and stay for a little longer..." Alec looked to Andrew before looking back to Maia. If he didn't stay for Andrew at least he could stay for Maia. 

"Whatever, it's just so good to see you. I actually was gonna tell you a secret today and text it to you how gorgeous it is but..." Maia flashed her ring at him, "Your sister proposed to me!! We are all celebrating tonight at the coffee shop, so it's kind of perfect actually that you're here...Izzy will be so so surprised...we didn't think you wanted to travel all the way here with your new life back in the city..." Maia always knew how much Alec hated here, everyone knew and so when he moved they understood, they just knew he needed to find what he was looking for and never questioned it. 

"Well, I didn't find what I was looking for as we were talking yesterday on the phone...but stop it right now...she proposed? That ring! Oh my god, it's gorgeous." Alec stared at it. "I'm so incredibly happy, I couldn't have come at a better time. We can actually thank Andrew for being sneaky about our divorce papers." He smirked at him and took his hand, something within him did feel like maybe he did do this to make him realize that he did miss _home_ and maybe he could write a sequel to his novel that he found love back home after all...oh the possibilities as he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

Shortly after the small coffee shop closed, everyone from Alec's past started to show up. Everyone had the same kind of questions and Alec just kept telling them to thank Andrew. He stayed with him the whole night and even held his hand and slow danced a little with him. There were butterflies but still not enough but he thought he would keep trying. The least he could do was keep trying because everything else seemed to be falling into place for him. Seeing his sister so happy felt so amazing. Seeing his mom and dad working out their issues also gave him a small sliver of hope for him and Andrew.

\--

Back in the city, the last of the normal stragglers came rushing in to get their coffee for the night, all but Alec, and that's when Magnus let his emotions get the best of him. Where did he go and why? Days turned into weeks, and now it was officially 3 months and no sign of Alec ever coming back. Magnus refused to close right away though, always in hopes he would come rushing in for his coffee.

"If I may ask what did he even say on the phone that made him leave and not actually shows up each tonight, where was he going?" Clary asked her co-worker in hopes for some answers. She always loved talking to Magnus and he was always so happy and upbeat. She didn't read Alec's book but she heard enough detail about it.

"We had this amazing connection, and we finally planned a date night, I even got him to ask me out and then the phone call...it was just so weird...he had to sign something and it seemed like he didn't want to...so he just left and I am assuming he went home?" Magnus frowned as he told her everything. "And I'm sure he'll come home, it seemed like he didn't want to go at all, so I took that as a good thing...I just...I really thought he'd be here by now even if he had to go upstate..." Magnus shrugged.

"If he really likes you and I'm sure he does, it'll work out. This also sounds like the book that Alexander guy wrote, it's like your fantasy is coming true..."

"That's exactly why I'm so curious too because this actually happened in the book, I almost felt like I was reliving it...Aaron got a phone call which twisted everything between the two after dating for a few months and he went back home but the ending wasn't like you think...he actually chose Morgan." 

"That's because of the movie _Sweet Home Alabama_ being the stupidest movie of all time...his book sounds so much better...I am going to have to read that book aren't I?" Clary laughed a little at her little pun, but it was actually the truth and exactly what Alec had been thinking all along with himself...

The two closed the shop down, they were both talking the entire night that one of them forgot to unplug something and in that instant a few short minutes after they had left the entire coffee shop caught fire. Everything was ruined after the fire was put out and Clary took the blame for it, Magnus willingly took the blame for it too knowing he was supposed to remind her about it. Their boss not at all happy about this, everyone had to go and find a new job until the place was fixed and Clary and Magnus offered to pay for the damages soon as they found another job. 

The hunt started right away but nothing stuck out to Magnus, nothing at all, because what he did there was all he wanted to do and the last resort was Starbucks even if he refused to ever work there. But Clary got the job rather than Magnus and it was back to square one while he was browsing the help wanted ads he found something for a small coffee shop upstate new york looking for the experience that he had. It was two hours away from home but at this point, he didn't care, something about the ad made him not have to think twice like it was literally calling him to work there. He told Clary and said goodbye for a little while, didn't even think about what if he didn't get the job...

"This is legit the best resume we ever got, can I at least say that yes you are hired! We just really need someone. We are so short-staffed and it's just been me and our business has been great since someone famous is back in town..." Maia shook Magnus' hand and grinned brightly at her new employee.

"I really just packed up and left, the ad you posted really called out to me, I'm so glad you felt it in your heart to hire me." Magnus smiled softly and thanked her.

"It's my pleasure, really! I actually am studying bartending and I plan to make this place a bar slash coffee shop...and if you can do what you do...I can run the other side...I have that much faith in you already." Maia easily trusted Magnus. Everyone always did. "Here go put this apron on and get to work there is someone coming in right now to get his morning coffee."

"Hello there, you must be new, I haven't seen you around," Andrew extended his hand over the counter to greet Magnus. "I'm Andrew Underhill,"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Magnus." Magnus smiled softly and nodded extending his hand to shake back, "What can I get for you this morning?"

"I'd like a plain black coffee, please, with one sugar, but I also have a bizarre order for you for my husband if you're ready for it?"

"Go for it, nothing is bizarre to me," Magnus laughed. 

"Okay, and this has to be right or he'll kill me but _an iced mocha latte, with 3 pumps of vanilla, sweet cream, and just a dash of sugar..._ " Andrew said and cringed in thought.

"... _because the sweet cream creates the perfect taste_..." Magnus said out loud finishing what Andrew said in his head because Alec always said it.

"Wait...how did you know that? Do you know my husband?"

"Husband?" Magnus choked.

"Alexander Lightwood, the guy who wrote the book?"

"I wish...but what the hell he actually orders it? He's actually here? He lives here?" Magnus was loaded with questions. "Holy shit, I'm so sorry, let me make the drink..." He never messed up his drink nor did he want to mess up the Alexander Lightwood drink of choice. 

"Yeah he does, do I sense a fan of his book? You know he's writing a sequel to it?"

"You're joking, stop." Magnus handed the drink over. "I thought he had said that would be his only book?" 

"He's been inspired, he said living in New York City really inspired him since he's moved back here." Andrew shrugged his shoulders a little. "Well, it was really nice talking with you, I'll have my husband come visit ya sometime..." Andrew winked.

Magnus wasn't exactly that stupid but he didn't put two and two together yet, all he knew was that he was going to meet the author of his favorite book...

\--

"You'll never guess what happened at this coffee shop this morning, babe?" Andrew mentioned to Alec kissing his temple as he set him down his coffee while he was at the computer typing away to his book.

"Hmm?" Alec looked up genuinely interested because they had been working on the communication thing a lot more.

"Maia hired this new barista, I forgot his name already, but it was the cutest looking boy, he had spiked hair and some pink in it, literally perfect for the job, and he knew your order because he read your first book, and he was so shocked that you were writing a second because he _knew_ you had said that Dear Self, please be brave was the first and only book you'd write," Andrew spoke all a little too fast in excitement for Alec.

"That is crazy, he sounds like a guy I knew back home...his hair had some blue in it though, it couldn't be the same person...could it? What was his name?" 

"God, it was so easy too, and he literally introduced himself...I got caught up in his excitement it slipped my mind...I want to say Mag-"

"MAGNUS?" Alec shouted out loud.

"That's it! Wait it is him?!"

"Andrew, if you're playing some kind of sick joke..."

"Why would I do that? I didn't even know you met some guy at a coffee shop... what were you trying to do live out your fantasy?"

"Yes, actually... I didn't tell anyone because I was trying to work it all out with you... I only told Maia... did she put you up to this?!"

"No! But that must be the reason why she hired him so quickly..." Andrew gulped. Did this mean he was going to lose Alec already? "Whatever it is you decide to do, I fully understand." He stated before going back to living room with his extra large black coffee.

Alec hadn't moved from his chair though, he was kind of stuck. This wasn't happening! Where was the text from Maia too? She usually texted him by now and she would if she freakin' hired Magnus Bane. 

The only thing he had to do was get up and find out for himself, but he went and stuck his nose back at the computer screen and started typing. It was as if his writing was coming to actual life when he reread the last sentence he'd written about Morgan coming to work for a coffee shop upstate to be with Aaron...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love leaving yall in suspense. i hope you like this chapter, please let me know all your thoughts on twitter over with the hastag #DearHeartFic


	3. Chapter 3

It was 3 am when Maia finally texted Alec, she apologized over and over in the text message to wake him up on purpose. When he finally saw the text he could only laugh at all the profanity and her apology at 3 am. She had a good excuse, it was okay, she was with Izzy. He didn't need to hear all those details but he understood. Andrew was asleep next to him, his arm draped around his waist and he was so uncomfortable that he didn't even care if he woke him up as he slipped out of his arms to go and continue texting Maia. 

_It's okay, I get it but let's discuss this...you actually hired Magnus Bane!_

**it's not like i knew who he was! u never told me he was so handsome...**

_Stop it right now...I mean, gosh I know... his hair, his nails, the way he smiles, pouts, the way he makes my stomach flip..._

**alec, u gotta remember u're married... but i mean legit... why did u leave new york when u had that goin' for ya?**

_I don't know, that's what's really freaking me out. I never loved Andrew the way my stomach flips for Magnus. I wrote about him, I literally wrote about him and it's like the perfect man exists._

**listen up, alec. imma only say this once: FOLLOW YOUR HEART. oh and don't lead Andrew on... cuz yeah if he's holding you back... i'll personally....**

_No, Maia, please. How do I even tell him it's me... I'm Alexander Lightwood... what if that changes everything. I feel like he's in love with the idea of me. I poured my heart out in that book and all my readers think Aaron is made up when it's really me. I didn't give a bio or any kind of random facts about myself so I like that it's a mystery..._ Alec tried to explain to Maia how he was feeling exactly, but it was so hard to do so when he didn't really even know what he wanted anymore trying a new life with Andrew. A part of him enjoyed it, but another part of him wished he was already on his second date with Magnus and everything was falling into place the way he needed it to.

**like i said, you gotta listen to your heart. just let it lead you to magnus, and you have to be honest. you have to tell him your alexander, altho i kinda wanna know like how he didn't put two and two together yet...**

_Right? That's why I kind of like that he likes me, but doesn't know that I'm literally the person he's reading in the book just I changed my name._

**well, i hired him because his story was really sad... so apparently he and his co-worker burned down the coffee shop he worked at, and that's the reason why he came here... he said the place called out to him even if it was almost 2 hours from home. also he showed me what he can do and he was so experienced.**

_Oh my god, so our little coffee shop here called out to him? I can't believe my favorite coffee shop in NYC burnt down though... I guess this is all part of a plan..._

**i think so. i also think he's only working here temporarily until it's fixed... he promised to pay for the damage with his co-worker...she got the job at some Starbucks and he didn't but he said he didn't want to work there...**

_He rather support local coffee shops...I love it. Well, I guess I'll make a visit tomorrow... I need to find some answers._

**yes you do. goodnight, alec. sleep tight.**

\--

Alec was up bright and early and told Andrew he'd go and get their morning coffee and would be back with breakfast too. His mood was definitely different from the previous few days and he didn't sound like he was going to break his heart like Andrew was thinking about all night when he left the bed. Alec didn't really know yet what any of this was. Mostly he was thinking about Maia had said about following his heart, but he didn't know exactly what his heart wanted verse the fantasy part of it all. 

When he got to the coffee shop he found Maia and Izzy kissing over the counter. "Oh, so this is not what I expected." He interrupted them. "Lucky I wasn't a customer..."

"They love our PDA." Maia winked and took Izzy's hand. 

"Sorry, big bro, I just hope you find true love soon in that new boy...what a babe..." Izzy smiled sweetly and left with Maia to the back where she was being led. 

"Magnus should be arriving any minute," Maia called out before slamming the door to finish what she and Izzy started. Alec sighed heavily. He really wanted what they had. It was always like that - even in the begging of their relationship. It never got old either, it was always so refreshing to see his sister so happy and in love with the same person for 6 years. 

Deciding he didn't want to be in the store when Magnus arrived, he quickly left and waited for him to open up fully and set up before he decided to surprise him. He then remembered all the times he actually watched him from the window set up and get ready before actually sneaking in to surprise him on certain days back in the city. 

"I swear, I could just watch you forever, you know?" He said walking in and taking a seat directly in front of him at the counter. 

"Alexander?" Magnus swallowed as he spoke his name, not meaning to call him Alexander when he said he didn't like it. 

Alec didn't correct him, but his eyes kind of looked at him indifferently, unsure himself if he liked it when no one in the world called him that...he just used it as his pen name so no one that didn't need to know him never would question it. "I'm surprised to see you here...it's Deja-vou...I thought I was back in New York City like it's some kind of dream."

"Well, I'm not stalking you if that's what you think. I'm sorry. This place, it just called out to me after the fire I caused... I'm going to everything I can to fix it. My co-worker Clary and I promised... I'll be out of here before you know it." For some reason Magnus was feeling really down and didn't even think that Alec liked him anymore.

"Wait, a second, Magnus? I know all about it...the fire...how this place called out to you, and maybe that's because I'm here?" He blinked a bit, something wet forming around his eyes and the coldness in Magnus' voice. "Maia is my best friend, I confined in her and when she realized it was _you_ she told me right away so of course, I had to come here and see for myself," Alec promised. 

"You didn't come back for six whole months, you never even left me a message to say you were leaving for good...you promised me a date...how do you think I'd feel? Are you selfish? I think the only reason why this place called to me was because of the author of Dear Self, please be brave lives here. I met his husband yesterday. Nice fella. It sucks that Alexander is married though..." 

Alec swallowed, he really hurt Magnus by just staying here. "To be honest, Magnus, the only reason why I decided to stay here was that it's my sister is marrying Maia and I wanted to stay for the wedding. They weren't even going to tell me that - not even in a text because they thought I was too involved back in New York City. And to be honest yes I was. I made everyone think I hated here. I didn't hate it here...I just hated who I was when I was with someone." Alec admitted. "I like you, Magnus. I like you a lot. You were in my dreams and I kept thinking about ways I could contact you...I just...I thought you would have gave up on me just like everyone else did here..."

"Well, I did...but knowing that...god...whatever...I like you too. A lot. I always have and I can't let you go again so..." Magnus stammered a little making a face and turned around to try and contain the smile. The two of them were so lucky no one was around or was coming in this early. Usually, they didn't have this much time to talk back in New York City. 

"Listen, I do need a large black with a little bit of sugar, and my normal, then I need to go and get some breakfast, but I'll be back tonight for when you get off and we'll go on a date... I want to tell you something really important too..." Alec promised reaching out into his pocket and to give his normal amount of pay. Magnus was already done making the drinks not missing him this time. "There's an extra $300 there for you to give to your boss back home but that doesn't mean you can leave me just yet." Alec leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek and ran off with the coffees. Magnus dumbfounded with not even a _goodbye_ back or a _thank you_ \- instead, he just grabbed his cheek were Alec kissed him and he was seeing stars behind his closed eyelids already. 

"Oh my god, if my brother does not take you on the most romantic date ever tonight I will kick his ass for you..." Izzy shouted from the door frame where she had seen the whole thing between them. 

Magnus blushed and shook his head, "You must be his sister who he just mentioned getting married to Maia..." 

"That would be me, sorry we were just... nevermind... we tend to... I mean we can't keep our hands off each other."

Magnus smiled blushing even more, not just for himself but for the lovebirds too. He needed that too. He needed all of it. He wanted it all with Alec. God did he ever.

\--

"I promised you breakfast and your coffee so here it is, please sit down now, I do have to talk to you..." Alec got straight to the point with Andrew. Andrew obeyed, dreading this, he just knew everything Alec was going to say. "I also went back to the courthouse and retrieved these... all I have to do is sign them, and it's over, we're done... but I need you to know that you deserve better than me. You deserve someone who can love you, cherish you, feel every single moment with you like it's the first moment. Look into your eyes and know that you've fallen for them for the 100th time in just one day. You need someone who wants to be with 24/7 who loves you heart and soul and doesn't hide to write a novel of what he truly wants. Aaron was me in all aspects, every single thing that he felt for Morgan is what I wished I had felt for someone...and not you...I just...I tried...and when you kicked me out because I was avoiding you...I thought here was my escape...and your words Andrew? They did hurt. They hurt me a lot and so when you said you wanted me back I could only think about trying again - so much that I dropped everything I had in New York City just to see if there would be a connection but there isn't... there isn't one at all... and today at the coffee shop that boy, Magnus Bane, we didn't even touch yet or have a moment but I feel something with him already that is indescribable and I can't lose it again..."

Andrew nodded with tears streaming down his face. All that Alec had said was so beautiful, so bittersweet, but so beautiful. He knew all he could do was try, but if Alec's heart just wasn't in it, he knew he had to let him go. Maybe he was only in love the idea of it and Alec was right...he did not deserve him. He deserved someone better than Alec, someone that would love him back. "You told me from the beginning this wasn't going to be like the movies, and each night when I tried to crawl up to you and make you see just how much I did care and want to be with you - you only pulled away. I knew there was someone back in the city, and I'm sorry I ever tried in the first place." Andrew spoke quietly behind his tears. 

Instinctively Alec reached out to wipe them and kiss his forehead before he was signing the papers. A single tear fell from his face just missing the papers. "I don't regret marrying you, my only regret is not telling you I could never love you the way I wanted to." Alec gently kissed his cheek one more time before he settled back into the chair. He was unsure of what else to say without sounding anymore hurtful. 

He hoped that this was understood and he knew he'd hurt him but he was honest and Andrew wanted that from the start. "Friends okay? I don't want you out of my life for good, I realized that the second you'd left when I told you to..." 

"Promise we'll always be friends." Alec went and did a handshake with him and got a really weird feeling in his stomach on the what if Magnus didn't like him, what if Magnus wasn't the one. God, he hated his subconscious.

\--

Well, Alec was right on time, and Magnus' subconscious was telling him he was never going to show up. "Did you really think I wasn't going to show up?" Alec pouted at him, taking his hand from over the counter to hurry him around it. "C'mon, take off your apron, we got a long way to walk up a hill..."

"Yeah, my stomach was in knots. But I figured you weren't going to ditch me after you told me specifically that you have a surprise for me." Magnus answered with a little wiggle of his eyebrows, gladly taking his hands and almost jolted back a bit from the insane electric shock he got, the connection so real and so vivid just like in his dreams after reading Alexander's book. "Can you tell me what it is now?" He tried to play it cool but he knew Alec had felt it too.

Alec shook his head with a small swallow before licking his lips, "You just have to wait until we're at the top of the hill, it's more like a confession..." He whispered against his ear tugging him a little faster as they started to travel up the hill just like Alec insisted. 

"Is it at the top of the hill? What will I find? Don't leave me hanging... I don't like heights... actually... I have never been so high up to know if I do or don't..." Now Magnus was just trying to make Alec laugh and not think about all these sparks that were flying between them just holding hands like this. 

"Promise, you're going to love the view. I have a picnic set up for us up there, it's nothing spectacular but I thought it would be better than an Italian restaurant..." Alec was still whispering a bit as he explained and as they reached the top everything was in fact beautiful. They weren't that high up but they definitely had a view. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

Magnus was speechless, the view was breathtaking because he'd never seen anything like it. And the little picnic was even cuter set up for two with sandwiches, little dessert cups, and a bottle of wine. "It's as beautiful and breathtaking as you." Magnus finally spoke trying his hardest not to let his cheese get in the way but he could not help himself...he meant it.

Alec blushed shaking his head, "I don't think you even know how gorgeous are yourself. Has anyone ever told you that?" Alec was taking a seat down and instantly handing him a grilled cheese sandwich with a little bit of a cheesy grin to straight-up tell him he liked the _cheesiness_.

"Yeah, but no one meant it as you do, I never took it too seriously...it never felt genuine..." Magnus answered with a small shrug in thought. 

"I never brought anyone up here, not even my ex-husband...it's been my own sanctuary for the longest time...it's the best feeling in the world getting to share it with you," Alec admitted, and wow did it feel good to finally say, ex-husband.

"You were married?" Magnus questioned his eyes curious looking at Alec for all the answers. 

"I've wanted to tell you too, quite a few times actually, I also need to tell you something else...I just I never expected you and me to ever let it get this far...it's as if I wanted to hold to the fantasy of dating you...I never imagined it to be real..." Alec swallowed his voice cracking a bit. 

"What are you saying?" Magnus blinked the sparks between them starting to electrify again just from a simple touch.

"I mean...I wrote a book about my life...going to a coffee shop every morning just to see a boy...I never imagined myself finding that boy when moving to New York City, let alone have him be a fan of me..."

Magnus' eyes were staring deeply into Alec's as he spoke, telling him his own dream, "Pinch me." He requested. "I'm serious, pinch me." When Alec did but not as hard, but still he did so and laughed, and his laughter soothed Magnus that instead of saying 'ow' he just called out his name with one simple look, "Alexander..." His full name slipping out of Magnus' mouth smooth like velvet, like he was meant to say it.

"It's me..." Alec reached over to Magnus to press only a soft chaste kiss to his lips but the current that ran straight through bodies connected them as quick as lightning. The kiss...it intensified and heightened all at the same, Alec dragging his tongue courageously along the roof of Magnus' mouth leaving him utterly breathless breathing directly into Alec's mouth, faltering forward to devour him needing to taste more making sure none of this was a dream. 

When they parted from the fervent kiss, both panted and took in a deep breath and just smiled that smile that gave them both butterflies like they first met. 

"I can't believe I just kissed my favorite author..." Magnus said with a slight giggle.

Alec completely swooned at the giggle, "Believe it. I can't believe I finally kissed you...I've been wanting to the second I walked into the coffee shop for the first time...I can't believe I waited so long for this moment..."

"There was no doubt in my mind we would eventually, and our sparks, our connection, all of it is real," Magnus stated.

"You've proved to me that what I created in my head is real, that there is someone who can take my breath away and make me feel alive...I need to kiss you again..." Alec's lips fell forward, pressing against Magnus' and pushing his tongue into his mouth to taste all of him again, gliding his tongue along with his, knowing that this was all that he dreamed of.

Magnus kissed back with everything he had, he knew his heart lead him here for a reason just like Alec's heart lead him to New York City to find Magnus. 

A small...maybe big question still lingered though - where was home going to be now for the both of them? Could they agree on something? Could they just jump right into it? Things were about to get really complicated, weren't they? Magnus knew his heart belonged wherever Alec was just from his kiss, and Alec knew the moment he met Magnus that he never wanted to lose sight of him... but was that enough?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/w: mention of drugs/drug dealers
> 
> i did tell you guys in the beginning that this story was parts of another story i had in my head that i made into one story. so please forgive me if you don't like what i have done. so you might not like this chapter in the beginning, but also i do hope you enjoy the shameless smut here that took me a bit longer to write because i wanted it to be perfect so i hope you like it.

"Where are you staying?" Alec asked Magnus as they were walking hand in back down the hill.

"Uh, some motel, like 3 miles away from here. I didn't have a place to stay at all, kind of just figured I'd wing this until I could pay back everything..." Magnus shrugged. He was leaving out a few things. 

"But you'll have to pay the hotel and the owner, you'll never gain anything back... and I don't think Maia can actually afford to pay you more than what she's giving you..." Alec was concerned this wasn't easy to do. 

"I live day by day and believe everything happens for a reason so it's okay, I promise." Magnus leaned forward a little to press a small kiss to Alec's cheek.

"The fact that I only gave you 300 dollars the other day does nothing, let me give you more." Alec offered right away without even thinking.

"I can't do that, you already were so helpful with all those other tips you left me. You were always so generous, it's really okay." Magnus sighed softly, it wasn't okay, he just didn't want Alec to think he had to pay for him for anything now that they had finally got together like this. They didn't even make anything official yet...

"I wish I could offer you stay at my place...I don't even know if it's my place anymore...I kind of just signed the divorce papers this afternoon and was on my way to see you..." Alec laughed uneasily rubbing his temple with his free hand. "I have no idea if I am even supposed to go back there..." He added with another little nervous laugh.

"Well come to the motel with me then..." Magnus suggested with a little smirk. "We'll figure this out together..." He sighed softly and exhaled through his nose before tugging Alec a little faster once they reached the bottom. "I don't know how to get to the motel yet though..."

Alec laughed differently now having to lean forward to press a kiss to his forehead, "Well, I do have my car parked at Maia's coffee shop, so let's start from there." He gave a wink and lead the way back.

\--

Back at Starbucks were Clary was working in walked in tall, dark, mysterious man. Clary instantly knew who it was. Her body froze and was glad no one else was in the store at the moment when he started to speak to her. "Where is he? Where is my son?" 

"I have no idea," She lied only a little bit. "He doesn't work here."

"I know he doesn't work here, but tell where he does work," Asmodeus demanded.

"I will not tell you." Clary wasn't afraid of him. She never was. His weak spot was his son and all his friends. He would only threaten them. It was too bad his son didn't want anything to do with him after he made him break up with one of his exes when he changed his life around because of Magnus and wouldn't help Asmodeus in all of his illegal drug work. There was so much about Magnus' past that he really didn't want Alec to find out about.

"It won't be pretty if you don't tell me where he is..." He threatened her. "I will burn this Starbucks right down to the ground like I did that pathetic excuse of place you used to work out..."

"Are you kidding me? You did it? Magnus and I thought we did it because we left an appliance on." 

"Oh you did do that, but I also had something to do with it, I thought I was killing the owner so I could collect his insurance because he owes me a favour." Asmodeus always confessed the truth. "So tell me where my son is now before it's too late..."

"He's upstate, I don't know where exactly but he's upstate..." Clary stated in a panic and ran off to go and tell Magnus what she just did.

Asmodeus left as quickly as he came in and was on his way upstate to find his son.

\--

"...and the next thing I know I just shouted it out. Lorenzo owed him money or something...so that's why we have to pay him back...we're just gonna end up paying back your father...Magnus, I'm scared." Clary tried to breathe in between speaking but it was only making her crying worse.

"He's not going to get away with this, it's okay Clary...you're safe. You know he won't hurt you or me." Magnus promised.

"You keep saying it's okay and that's everything is okay, it's not okay, Magnus. It'll never be okay!" Clary shouted over the phone loud enough for Alec to hear and he raised an eyebrow now because he thought the same thing when Magnus just kept saying things were okay when really they weren't and now he got all this information thrown at him seconds after they were about to admit they wanted to be each other's, official boyfriend. 

Magnus sighed deeply - so much for wanting to keep this part about his life a secret. He swallowed it really wasn't that much of big deal...he just needed to find a way for his father to admit what he does on a wire to be arrested. He'd been trying for quite a bit. He had thought Lorenzo had changed but he figured after their messy breakup, Asmodeus was still out to get him. "I'll deal with this in the best way that I can...I don't think Lorenzo is capable of hurting anyone...I think he's just as scared of my father as we are. I'll get him to safety..."

Clary sighed and told Magnus to be careful and hung up and tried to go back to work as if it would clear her mind. Magnus turned back to Alec with a slight face and tried his hardest to keep his composure for him, "So...I guess this means I'm not who you think I am and you want to leave...I understand if you do...it was nice living that fantasy for a while..." He said sadly feeling as if he was a huge disappointment to Alec and what he expected of him.

"Magnus, shut up. If this scared me I would have left when you were on the phone. I am only more intrigued with you. I don't want to let go of our connection no matter what happens. No one will be able to separate us now." He took his hands in his with promise in his eyes. "Tell me what I have to do..." 

"I feel like the luckiest person right now despite what my father is up to. He just...he sells drugs to make money...and to make one huge long story short...I used to date my boss, Lorenzo. He changed his life around for me, I was a really good influence on him, he stopped selling drugs despite my father's best efforts to try and get him to start up again...in the long run, we ended it because of the whole dating your boss kind of thing was really weird. It was weird for my best friend too, I got special treatment and stuff like that...then just recently he'd been acting weird again so I thought maybe he was looking to find money on the side...so it turns out my father was up to no good again trying to get him to come around and sell for him...I guess it took a turn for the worst because he actually burnt down the coffee shop and the reason why we have to pay him back is that it's my father's fault..." Magnus sighed loudly and exhaustedly. 

Alec sighed too that was one hell of a story but like it wasn't going to let anything change about how he felt about Magnus. Now he just knew more about him and he was going to help in any way that he could. No matter how complicated things could get Alec would be there for him that was just the kind of person he was and everyone knew that. "I left here to find myself in New York City not knowing what it would bring me. Something I knew was missing and that something was you. I came back _home_ to see where it would take me - that if it was really you that I needed - we'd somehow find each other so no I am not going to let you go. We are going to make here our home. And maybe I'm speaking way too much into what the future may bring for us but I'm involved now so tell me what I need to do help..." 

Magnus swooned at Alec's words, shaking his head unable to even speak out loud all the things he wanted to say. They were still holding hands and the sparks were still surging through his body. He squeezed Alec's hands tighter and looked deeper into his eyes. The panic in his eyes was slowly leaving because of all the words Alec said. He found comfort and felt so safe just like this. "I just never felt like I belonged anywhere until now." He licked his lips and could still taste Alec too. He was leaning forward to kiss him deeply and passionate because it was all he needed at the moment. He let his lips linger against Alec's, biting down gently on his bottom lip, his nose rubbing against his as he moaned softly. "...just don't let go please? Maybe things aren't okay, but if you'll help me we can fix this...I think I know what to do..." He was moving slowly into Alec's lap so naturally. He straddled him with his arms draping around his neck. "This might be the craziest idea, but what if we got Lorenzo here to keep him far from my father? And call me crazy again but he would be perfect for your ex-husband..." 

Alec raised an eyebrow, "That is really random but it's not crazy...I mean if this Lorenzo is as _cool_ as you say he might just be the perfect match for someone like Andrew...I mean he also changed his life around for me...and I kind of just left him out of the blue...because of no sparks...are we both crazy? What if they have instant sparks as we did? It's worth a shot." Alec shrugged before pressing a small kiss to the tip of Magnus' nose at the way he was hanging there so close to his face. 

"You know when you just have a gut feeling about something? That's how I feel with them...and all I need to do is get my father to admit what he's been doing for the last time and I can turn him into the police. He's really only threatened, this is the first time I have heard of him actually wanting to kill someone or maybe he just wanted to scare him...which sucks because the coffee shop was all Lorenzo had." He sighed letting his body inch close to Alec so they ended up just falling into the bed and wrapping around each other. It was so uncomfortable but somehow it worked and that just proved to the both of them more - that - this was all meant to be...

\--

It didn't take all that much convincing for Lorenzo to find his way upstate. He promised Magnus that was only scared of what his father had threatened him with and he didn't have to pay him back anymore if he was promised back that he would be safe and once Asmodeus was in jail, they could he could think about rebuilding his coffee shop because there was no way in hell he was giving him any kind of insurance money. He didn't owe a dime, not anymore, and Magnus made sure that he knew that. Asmodeus was tricky, deceiving, man and Magnus would never let him get away with it.

Alec and Magnus arrived back at what used to be Alec's house. Andrew wasn't too happy upon seeing him show up with Magnus at the door, but at the same, he was also wondering where the two of them went because he didn't think Alec had a place to go home to while he was here exactly? "Is uh everything okay?" He raised a brow. "I was about to get myself into bed," 

"Not exactly, it's a long story, and I have a feeling you might think I'm crazy but at the same time..." He took a deep breath and made his way in with Magnus still holding his hand. A bit of jealously raged inside of him, how quickly it all happened and how he never held his hand anywhere just made him feel pretty stupid for ever thinking Alec could love him again. Alec explained everything as they made their way to the living room and took a seat. Boy it was a lot to say and he hated doing this to Andrew but at the same time he knew Andrew would do anything for him, and that same thought he had about Andrew trying to get over him lingered in Andrew's head with the way they had described Lorenzo to him. 

"...but what if I don't? Do I really get a say in this? Are you just doing this so you don't feel bad about leaving me with divorce papers and you come back here with Magnus holding his hand..." Andrew was still hurt.

"I deserve that but I'm not doing it so I feel better about myself...that's not what this is about because I do feel so bad that I hurt you..." Alec promised. "I just need us all to try and Magnus has this strange feeling that you'll really like him..." He made a face because he really did know how badly this sounded and he really did feel like an ass about it...

It was an awkward silence for a moment, the divorce papers still actually sitting there on the coffee table. Alec knew Andrew was probably going to be waiting a really long time to mail those out which meant that he would still be married to him making all of this even more awkward with Magnus right there. 

The knock on the door was loud enough to startle all of them and Andrew jumped up to go an answer it. He couldn't bear the awkward silence knowing that this was probably good for him. Maybe this man would be what he needed all along. "Hello." He greeted the handsome man at the door. Well, he was different from Alec that was for sure, but he had a smile and dimples that could light up the whole room. "Y-y-you must be Lorenzo..." He extended his hand to shake and bring him inside.

"That I am, you must be Andrew, they didn't tell me how handsome you were..." Lorenzo smiled even bigger - so much - that it made Andrew swoon. Holy shit.

"You are incredibly handsome yourself, I..." Andrew shook his head, was this exactly what Alec felt when he met Magnus? "...please come in," He closed the door behind him and took his hand to lead him to the living room where Magnus and Alec were still sitting all cozied up. 

"Holding hands already?" Magnus wiggled his eyebrows and got up to greet Lorenzo with a small hug. 

"I know what it's like..." Andrew whispered to Alec. "...how did you know?"

Alec laughed before whispering back, "Nevermind how I knew...sometimes things just happen how they're supposed to. You guys have a lot of time to get to know each other." He winked and took Magnus from Lorenzo explaining the same thing. "We'll take the guest room tonight, you guys be good..." Alec dragged Magnus to the guestroom where he also spent a lot of his time writing in away from Andrew.

Right away Magnus noticed the computer and all the paper that surrounded it along with handwritten things. "Is this top secret?" Magnus picked up and read a poem. "Oh my god, this is the poem Aaron read to Morgan right before they made love that night...what a romantic..." Magnus' fingers trailed over the ink on the paper before he looked up to Alec who was looking at him like he could give him all the stars in the sky and Magnus just leaped at Alec's gaze to kiss him his arms draping his arms around Alecs’ neck as his teasing tongue coaxed his own to follow in their own private dance, caressing each other. Alec began kissing him in a way that he’d never been kissed before. Demanding and needy, yet very soft and careful. It was unbelievably sexy and he could feel his awakening cock pulsate with need. This was what _being swept away_ felt like just like what Alec wrote about, and now they were actually experiencing it. Magnus was everything Alec had ever dreamed of...innocent, yielding, and incredibly sexy... everything he imagined it to be, both in taste and in his responses. 

Alec carefully squeezed the firm cheeks in his hands and his knees went weak when the sweetest whimper escaped from Magnus' lips. Magnus wanted to feel Alec fully against him, and with a quiet groan, he gave a quick flex to his wrists, which caused their hard erections to crash together. The keen cry that erupted from his new lover at the sudden contact caused them to break their kiss. 

“Oh God, I…” Alec panted as he tried to regain some of his stolen breath. He was looking at Magnus with wide eyes, as if in astonishment. A smile grazed the beautiful boy’s features. 

“I quite agree,” Magnus said in a voice darkened by arousal. He gave him a small smile before he leaned in and captured Alec’s lips again as they melted into another kiss, their hands started roaming over each other's bodies. Magnus' left hand massaged Alec’s shoulder, while the other tangled its fingers in his soft, dark hair, caressing his scalp. Magnus’ hands found their way in under the hem of Alec’s shirt and caressed him, it was the softest skin he’d ever touched. All the time they were grinding their hips together, the other boy stroking himself like a cat against Alec, a moan escaping them both every time they felt the press of the other's hardness. The author's world was spinning out of control, and finally, he had to break away from the kiss so he wouldn’t blackout from all the sensations. He leaned his forehead against Magnus to catch his breath. 

“Alexander...” Magnus said breathlessly as Alec panted with a slightly open mouth. “I know what would make it even better…” He said in a low voice, meeting Alec's gaze steadily. He leaned in and gave his ear a feathery light kiss, whispering. “Make love to me, Alexander… _Please_.” He couldn’t help but beg, he just knew he needed this man forever now, and the proof was waiting for him. He wanted Alec to know that he needed him to see that. A wave of warmth actually flowed through Alec at hearing those words from Magnus. The thought of them being together made his stomach contract with butterflies and made him deliriously happy. 

“Yes.” He said simply, yet it was obvious how much he needed it too. “Yes, Magnus, I will. God knows how much I want to.” He leaned in and captured his lips again, and this time the kiss held a promise. A promise of pleasure, given and taken. It made Magnus clutch at his shoulders and moan weakly. 

Alec’s hands roamed lower and he dipped two fingers under the waistband of Magnus' jeans and into his boxers. He caressed the sensitive area just above the curve of round, firm ass, his touch whispering across the little dimples there, lightly tracing the beginnings of the path between his cheeks. He whimpered helplessly, enjoying the light, yet very arousing, touch. He broke the kiss and gasped as another hand crept to the front of his pants to cup his painfully hard cock. 

“Come.” Alec smiled at the sight of a Magnus with lips swollen from kissing and a glazed pair of eyes knowing well aware if they kept it up there, would be now way they were moving from that spot wrecking all the papers on Alec's desk. The bed was reached with frantic kissing all the way to it, fumbling with buttons and clothes flying through the air. Finally, they stood beside the edge and looked at each other. Alec’s lips formed into a teasing smile as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He held Magnus’ gaze as he slowly slid further into the middle. The vision of Magnus lying wantonly on a bed, his elbows supporting him, a knee drawn up slightly, a bulge showing in his boxers, his eyes still locked on Alec’s, was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. A groan escaped his lips as he leaned down and started to crawl towards him, never breaking their eye contact. 

Magnus watched with hungry eyes as Alec drew closer, the fine muscles flexing in his chest. He crawled until he hovered over him, leaned down and captured his lips in a slow seducing kiss. His muscles went weak, and with a moan, he reached his hands up and held Alec’s neck as he slowly settled his head down against the covers. He lowered himself and covered Alec’s body with his own. It felt good, having the weight of Alec’s body pushing him further into the mattress and he spread his legs so that he could settle between them. 

When Alec’s lower body sank in between his open legs, their erections met unyieldingly, a moan escaping them both. Alec slowly broke their kiss and looked down at Magnus, a teasing smile grazing his lips as he rolled his hips slowly, sliding his hard cock over his. The sensation was great, even though they still had their boxers on. 

“Magnus...” Alec moaned and slowly slid his hands down his back as he panted and nodded. He reached into Magnus' boxers and caressed smooth cheeks, feeling the strong muscles flex as he moved over him. He clasped the flesh in his hands and pushed down, pressing him hard against him. Magnus drew a gasp of pleasure as his eyes drifted shut. Alec kept up the movement as he started to kiss his way down Magnus' neck, lapping at a very tempting collarbone. Magnus closed his eyes and enjoyed everything Alec was doing to his body. And right now, his body was on fire. 

Alec continued his exploration of Magnus' soft velvet skin and slim body, then soon found a nipple to worship. As his tongue teased the peaked nipple, his hands went on their own route down the body that writhed under him. They stopped to rest at the hips and when Alec’s mouth continued down his lightly chiseled stomach, he hooked two fingers under the waistband of the boxers and slowly slid them down and off his legs. Magnus gasped when his erection sprang free. Alec nuzzled the soft, dark hair that surrounded Magnus' arousal, extended his tongue, and slowly drew a wet trail up along the underside of his cock. Magnus moaned out the author's name in pleasure tangling his fingers in his hair. Alec held on as his lips surrounded the leaking tip and lapped at the pearly fluid that had gathered there, he then let the tip of his tongue trace the edge of flesh just under the head and Magnus whimpered with pleasure. 

He opened his throat and swept down, taking all of Magnus. He moaned and his hips bucked up into the wet warmth of Alec’s mouth. Alec swallowed and the muscles of his throat mercilessly squeezed him. He felt that Magnus was not far away from coming and dropped the hard flesh from his mouth with a loving kiss and lifted his head to look up at Magnus. With a smirk, he paused and crawled back and kissed him deeply. He continued the deep kiss as he reached back and ushered Magnus' legs further apart. He’d never done this before, but yet somehow he felt like he was kind of pro. It was then that he realized this was what he wanted. This was definitely what he wanted…to please Magnus for all that it was worth it. 

He found the tight opening and circled it with one of his fingers. The muscles tightened in reflex and when they relaxed again, he slowly pushed a finger inside. and he moaned into Magnus’ mouth and the finger was greedily accepted while his hands were constantly massaging Alec’s strong back. The author gently broke their kiss and looked down at a flushed Magnus. He crooked the finger buried inside of him and felt the tip brush his new lover’s prostate. A high pitched whimper issued from Magnus' lips and when Alec did it again, the sensation was overwhelming. He moaned shamelessly as his eyes rolled back into his head. Alec chuckled at his responses. He drew out his finger and on his way back in, he added another finger. He moved them in and out of Magnus' tight opening, loosening the muscles, avoiding his sweet spot for the moment. His other hand found Magnus' cock and started stroking it in time with his finger’s thrusts. He leaned down and gave him tempting lips a kiss. “Are you okay?” he asked, not wanting to hurt him. 

He opened his eyes and met Alec’ with a smile. 

“You have to ask?” He chuckled, the sweet laughter turning into a moan as Alec’s fingers brushed his prostate again. 

“I’m not going to last much longer, here…” he whispered. 

Alec leaned down and whispered against his lips. “Don’t hold back. Come for me.” He added a third finger and Magnus felt himself being stretched. He pushed his fingers into Magnus' sweet spot and worked his weeping need with short, quick strokes. That was Magnus' undoing - as he came with a loud moan escaping his lips. Alec closed his eyes as the muscles surrounding his fingers squeezed him and he couldn’t help from imagining that it was his cock being squeezed in such a way. The thought made him moan low as the body beneath shook in the aftershocks of climax. Alec continued the movement with his fingers inside him, being careful not to touch his oversensitive prostate. 

“I want you inside me, Alexander.” He moaned, “I need to feel you." 

Alec moaned in a soft laugh once more softly and sat back on his heels and hooked his hands under Magnus' shoulders, rising him to sit on his knees, facing him. Magnus looked at him questionably, not knowing exactly what he wanted him to do. His tongue came out to wet his lips and his eyes met the author's again, a small smile curving his lips. He leaned in and gave Alec a deep kiss, coating his hand with his own cum and slowly started to stroke his smooth cock, Alec then moaned in such a pleasure as he was prepared to enter Magnus as he was quickly getting lost in the sensation Alec’s teasing hand was creating. He’d been holding back long now. 

"No more.” He removed the hand and looked at Alec from under lowered lids. “You would end this far too quickly if you kept that up. Wouldn’t want that, now, would we?” 

Magnus shook his head. 

Alec smirked softly his hands lifted his Magnus' ass and ushered him closer, as he was willing opening his legs and sliding his knees forward beside the other’s legs. When he was as close to Alec as he could get, they broke the kiss and looked at each other. Alec spread Magnus' cheeks and slowly started to lower him until the tip of his arousal brushed his entrance. “I want you to tell me to stop at once if it’s uncomfortable. I don’t want to hurt you, Magnus,” Alec said seriously. 

Magnus closed his eyes as if to consider and when he opened them again, he said, “You won’t.” And with that, he pressed himself slowly down onto the hard cock. He gasped and shuddered when the tight virgin muscle was breeched by the tip and stopped moving, Magnus took a deep breath and slowly started to lower himself further down onto Alec’s hard cock. He didn’t stop until he was sitting fully in Alec’s lap, having him buried to the hilt. He breathed with slow, heavy breaths as his body adjusted to the feeling of being filled. Alec sported some considerable length, and not even his careful preparations had gotten Magnus' body ready for that. Alec kissed his neck, followed by his jawline, and nuzzled his ear with soft words of how amazing he felt. “Take all the time you need…” he whispered. 

Magnus closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Alec’s neck as he slowly lifted himself. Alec moaned, Magnus' hot tunnel creating an amazing suction as he rose up. He went as far as letting Alec’s cock leave him completely before he sat down again, this time with a little more force. 

“Oh, God!” Magnus moaned and rolled his hips a little to get more comfortable, making Alec’s cock swirl slightly inside of him. He gasped and did it again. 

Alec cried out in pleasure as his arousal brushed the hard spot that was Magnus' prostate. He whimpered at the contact and the sound made Alec’s hips thrust upwards unintentionally as Magnus' head fell backward and he moaned helplessly as the sensations washed through him. Alec saw the turmoil of emotion inside of Magnus and smirked to himself. He gave his hips another thrust and Magnus' response came as true as a tidal wave. With a growl, he lifted the almost limp form that was Magnus by the hips. He slowly moved him up and down his length, keeping an angle to his hips, so that every downstroke send him in contact with his lover's prostate. Magnus helped him the best that he could and his own cock was quickly re-awakening, he reached for it, but got his hand slapped away. The author looked at him with a burning gaze and took hold of Magnus' hard cock, stroking it in time with their movements. Magnus held himself upright by clutching at Alec’s shoulders and he rolled his hips faster and faster, feeling his second release building. Alec knew that Magnus was close and sped up his thrust, wanting to come with him, he panted hard with his mouth open and felt the sweat on his brow start to drip down his body. He felt his release is very close now and with a final groan he sat down hard on Alec’s cock with all the strength he had left. 

“Alexander, oh fuck, I....” He moaned as his cock twitched, spilling his liquid on Alec’s hand. The spasms, which caused his inner muscles to contract, squeezed Alec’s cock mercilessly and with a loud moan, he tumbled over the edge, following Alec into his release and then Magnus felt a strange warmth flood him and with a smile, he realized that it was Alec spilling himself deep inside of him. 

Magnus felt all his strength drain from him in what was the most intense orgasm of his life, and he just fell backward, landing against the sheets of the bed. Alec followed him down and just laid there, resting his head on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with his quick breath. Alec was still inside of him, enjoying the feeling of him going slack again. Finally, he let him slip from his body and he snuggled up beside him, smiling when his strong arms surrounded him, pulling him closer. Alec found his _home_...it was besides Magnus and nothing that was about to happen could take that away from them...or would it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my crazy ass idea continues, i hope you all aren't like wtf after reading this...

Alec woke up first, Magnus' arm draped around his waist. He easily turned around to face him as the arm still laid against him. "Mmm, is it morning already?" Magnus cooed not wanting to get out of bed just yet so spent from their amazing sex-filled night. He felt so satisfied and didn't need to move a muscle until he absolutely had to.

Alec nuzzled Magnus' nose giving him a soft nod. "You stay in bed, I'll make everyone some breakfast and we get everything else that we need to do before it's too late..." Alec really didn't want anything to have to linger especially knowing that Asmodeus could find them before they found him. 

With a soft nod too, Magnus just closed back his eyes and let Alec escape. "I'll miss you." He mumbled before feeling himself relax again being so comfortable. Alec just made him feel so safe this was where he belonged and he wasn't going to go fo it. Not now. Not ever.

Alec tip-toed into the living room carefully not wanting to wake up Andrew and Lorenzo in the other room, but to his surprise, he just found them cuddled up on the couch, clothes off, and a blanket barely on them. He had to laugh just a little bit and decided he should wake them up. "Ahem, Andrew, I can see your butt." He poked his shoulder and pulled the blanket over him so he could cover him. 

Andrew shot up from couch sheepishly and tried to cover him and Lorenzo quickly. "It's not what it looks like..." He looked around at himself and then at Lorenzo and realized okay it was exactly what it looked like. "Okay...maybe...it's exactly what it looks like but all just happened so fast...I...we..." 

"Shhh, it's okay...I'm not judging you. Promise. I was just about to make some breakfast for all of us to chat about what the next move is because I really don't want this to go on any longer." Alec mentioned as Andrew was putting back on his boxers and following him to the kitchen to help make breakfast. This was actually something they were good at together and with their new guest in the house, it would be fun to make something together. They agreeing on pancakes and bacon and got to work. It was done in no time and the smell lingering throughout the house brought both Magnus and Lorenzo to the kitchen counter to take a seat down. 

"Bacon is my favorite." Magnus sighed breathing it in. "And you pancakes too? The way to my heart." He swooned even more as the plate was set down in front of him.

"I too love bacon and pancakes." Lorenzo smiled sweetly up at Andrew, "You know what I also love? To dip my bacon in syrup..." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Woah, soulmates right there!" Alec snorted poking Andrew as he was still speechless over the smile he'd gotten. 

"I...I too...love dipping my bacon in syrup." He stuttered a bit before doing exactly that for him and taking a bite and then kissing him.

Alec smirked shaking his head a little before turning to Magnus and made a pretend gag face. "You're my soulmate if you think that it's gross..."

"Oh I do think it's gross...yet I can eat the bacon and the pancakes separate from the syrup...it all goes down the same way yet I refuse to do it." Magnus laughed.

"My mom always told me that but I always told her _nope_." Alec grinned leaning forward to press a mouthful of pancakes to his lips. 

"I'm glad you don't find me gross." Lorenzo blushed getting more kisses from Andrew.

\--

Maia and Izzy were opening up the coffee shop today just to do some work on the bar they were creating on the other side of it. Maia didn't expect any visitors today as they knew they would be renovating. Izzy would only help Maia if someone needed coffee but she was not very good at anything else other than that. No one in town ever complained either, it was a small town and everyone knew each other. Maia hired only two people to help her build the bar and of course, they were fashionably late showing up together. "I said 8 am, not 8:30 am." She said sternly at the grin on Jace's face.

"Oh hush, my boyfriend slept late, and I couldn't wake him up." Jace looked around to see that she had already done so much without him. "You really are good at this though...you don't even need my help." 

"Yes, I do." Maia rolled her eyes, "No excuses, come on. I want to have the shop open for lunch, I told Magnus to come in at noon." Maia said handing Jace a hammer and nails to get the bartop on top correctly because all she did was build the foundation. With a small eye roll, he started to get to work and Maia was giving her fiancee some love and affection. 

Jace eye-rolled again, "If you two are just gonna keep that up, I'm going to leave and get back to Simon." He groaned. 

Maia just laughed and told him to keep hammering when she spotted someone mysterious peeking through the window. She made a single to him that they were closed but he didn't seem to want to leave. "We're closed! Come back at noon." She shouted for him to hear her but he just pulled open the door knocking over a few things. 

"Didn't you hear the lady? We're closed!" Jace shouted ready to fight with his hammer. He was quick to put it behind his back.

"I am looking for Magnus Bane," Asmodeus said without blinking or paying any mind to anyone other than Maia.

Maia froze because she instantly realized who it was and this was the person that Magnus wanted to stay away from. She also remembered that he would never hurt anyone but loved to threaten and scare people enough to eventually just spill their guts. "Well, I don't know where he is." She answered him firmly. 

"So you know who he is though? He's been here? He's very good at hiding but I always find him. It's okay you can tell me, I only want what is mine." Asmodeus told her staring her down deeply and she still didn't move. 

"He's at my brother's place," Izzy said for Maia just knowing Alec had it all under control. Maia kicked Izzy softly afraid she made a huge mistake. "No it's okay, babe...he can't hurt them," Izzy smirked looking Asmodeus up and down herself knowing very well he wouldn't hurt anyone. "The address is 230 Pinelawn Avenue..." She then told him the address and Maia was now officially running to go and call Alec that Asmodeus was on his way. 

"Thank you kindly, you can tell your friend she doesn't have to go run and tell him," Asmodeus answered taking a match and throwing it over the coffee part of their shop. Things instantly went up in flames, "If I were I'd call the fire department first..." He was then off to go and what he thought would be an excellent capture and take Lorenzo back home with him. 

\--

"I signed the papers last night and then that's when it all happened..." Andrew said sheepishly explaining why they found them on the couch, "...and I guess we were spent we just ended up falling asleep on the couch." He blushed more.

Lorenzo smiled softly pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, "I didn't even realize we fell asleep either, I would have made him at least make it to his bed..."

"We are definitely not judging," Alec promised and Magnus was nodding happily that his hunch was right. 

Just as Alec wanted to bring up what the plan was if Asmodeus decided to show up he heard sirens passing their house, then the phone was ringing. He jumped to go and answer the house phone when he his cell phone started ringing at the same time. He noticed the caller-id on his cell phone was Jace so he waited for a second answering the house, "Hello?"

"Alec, the coffee shop is on fire! Asmodeus was here and he set it on fire...I can't find Maia..."

"Wait what do you mean you can't find Maia?" 

"She went to go and call you the second Asmodeus left...I can't get back into the building..." Izzy was even more frantic.

There was then a loud knock on the door. "Did you tell him where I was? I think he's here...I'll kill him! Go find Maia." 

"I did...I hope I can find her." 

"You will." Alec wasn't sure what really happened and how it all happened so quickly. He looked down at his text message from Jace since he didn't pick up the phone first and he said he found Maia but he didn't know where Izzy went. He quickly texted back as fast as he could that Izzy was looking for them and to get over to Andrew's house the second they were all together. 

Magnus answered the door for Asmodeus, "Oh so you answer doors now for other people?" Asmodeus shoved his way inside looking at the cozy house that he could just burn down like everything else if they didn't give him what he wanted. "I already burnt down two coffee shops, I promise not to burn this place down if you just give me Lorenzo. I need him in order to fill this request." 

"Sorry, but you can't have him." Magnus finally spoke up. "I already have him safe, and he said he never wanted to work for you again, I don't know why you even though you could get him to start working for you again."

"Because he's the son I never had...unlike you...pathetic and useless...how did you ever make him like you?" Asmodeus raised an eyebrow and shoved Magnus harder.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Alec shouted, "...and you have no right to say such things to your own son, he's neither of those things. He's bold and he's brave and he stands up to you."

"Oh really is that why he's just standing there looking all dumbfounded...listen, pretty boy, just tell me where Lorenzo is..." Asmodeus went and shoved him out of the way too but Alec went right back and shoved him.

"Andrew, do it now!" Alec then shouted. Magnus was lost and really did feel pathetic like his father said. He seemed to always find a way to bring him and down and make him feel so insecure. 

Lorenzo came out from where he and Andrew were hiding, "I was never your son, and once you started to call me that I wanted nothing do with you. I liked getting the money but your son was much more worth it to me. You understood then so I have no idea what made you think I would just go back to working for you illegally...I said I wouldn't call the cops..." Lorenzo went on leaving Asmodeus still a bit lost from the way Alec shoved him and he didn't expect it but then what happened no one expected as Andrew went and handcuffed him...

"But he didn't tell you nor did anyone else in this room know that I am the actually the Chief here in this small town and you are under arrest for trespassing and arson..." 

"And just so you know this house has a direct connection to the police and they actually followed you here..." Alec added with a huge smirk when Jace showed up with their friend Luke who was a cop. 

Izzy and Maia were also safe, and Alec took his sister right into his arms to hug her along with Maia. Magnus reached in for that hug and held on tight. Izzy turned around right before Asmodeus was being taken outside. "By the way the fire is under control, we were under construction anyway and you know have to pay every penny you have instead of using for bail to pay back your damage here as well as the one back in New York City." 

Asmodeus growled, no words spoken, he was literally beaten at his own game and he didn't see it coming. Izzy, Maia, and everyone else that suddenly showed up decided to leave the guys to themselves as well. Izzy motioned for Alec to call her later when every secret was out.

"Why did you leave out that you were the Chief Of Police...I..." Lorenzo finally spoke up to Andrew in complete awe bowing down to him jokingly.

"Yeah...like...how...I just didn't see that coming..." Magnus was still feeling a little uneasy about this. He hoped Alec wasn't judging him. "I think I need to go lay down." He said softly touching his head and the room started to spin. 

Alec grabbed on to him quickly to hold him, "Well, we wanted to tell you but everything happened a little too quickly, also I thought it would be a kind of cool reveal...was it too much? Magnus? You okay?"

"Why is the room spinning? I just...my father...I hate him...I hope you don't think less of me..." Magnus shook his head latching on to Alec for dear life but already he was feeling better when Alec just looked at him like he was the most beautiful human in the world along with that look of as if he was giving him all of the stars in the sky...he felt _home_.

"I told you, I don't care about your father is, I care about who you are. I need you to forget about who he is and what he's done...you are your own person and you don't need him because no father should treat you that way." He swore. 

"He's right Magnus, and I'm sorry that he made me seem like I was a good person and his _son_ because I helped him and if we didn't start dating at the time and you made me see that what I was doing was wrong we all wouldn't be right here right now finally free of him..." Lorenzo encouraged Magnus that it really would all be okay now before he turned to Andrew and smiled the sweet smile that seemed to only be reserved for him. "My hero." He whispered softly and leaned in to kiss him. 

Magnus looked up to Alec at that moment he heard Lorenzo tell Andrew that he was his hero, "You're my hero too, you saved me and you didn't even have to do anything...I just have one question though..." Magnus continued to look at Alec fondly, "...can we find a home together? Here...NYC...a town over...just as long as you'll hold my hand...and keep me in your arms like this..." He wrapped his arms around his waist tightly.

"I would love nothing more, Magnus." Alec kissed his forehead and tangled his fingers around the bottom of his shirt.

Alec just hoped that they could agree on something together, unsure if he truly wanted to leave here or go back to New York City. Things were out of there way in the meantime but he wanted to be sure the coffee shops were fixed too.

Did Lorenzo want to go back now that he had met Andrew? "Hey, Lorenzo do you have plans to go back to the city?" Alec jus ended up asking before taking the hint from Magnus that he wanted to go to the bedroom.

"I didn't really have time to think about that while all this happened, but knowing that is going to get fixed and I don't have to pay a dime...isn't it Clary's dream to own it?" Lorenzo asked Magnus in thought.

"It was both of our dreams." Magnus swallowed.

"Then it's yours," Lorenzo said.

"I think my dream changed," Magnus looked to Alec.

"We will figure it out, Magnus," Alec promised and pulled him back to the guestroom. Magnus didn't really let Alec speak, he just had to let his emotions doing the talking for now as he kissed him with everything he had filled with passion and love and longing and need...

Alec murmured softly into the kiss breathing into him, giving him all of that longing right back. He knew that this would work out, his heart felt it, just like it felt it the second he walked into that coffee shop one fine day and new he had found a place he could call _home_. His heart was beating out his chest saying to him, _please be brave_ enough to do the right thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be one more chapter after this, i hope yall like this and don't think i'm nutso and i'm sorry if i totally moved to fast. i'm sure i think i did, but you guys are amazing for reading. thanks for the love. don't forget if you're on twitter to hashtag #DearHeartFic xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the idea i had in my head to write this was all just parts of random things that i see and hear and think it'll be a good story. i'm sorry if it wasn't. but i do hope you like this ending.

It didn't take long for Magnus and Alec to end up back in bed even if it was only noonish. Alec draped his arm around Magnus and nuzzled his neck, feathering light kisses around his collarbone, "Perhaps maybe we should talk a little bit this time instead, I want to more about you, I want to everything your heart desires..." He whispered against his skin as he feathered the light kisses towards his cheek and nuzzled his nose there too.

Magnus let out a soft giggle, giving him a gentle nod, and poked him so he would stop and let him speak, "To be completely honest with you, I was so happy with my job in the city. Making coffee, creating dupes to Starbuck's drinks, seeing my daily customers, getting praised, all the good tips, seeing my best friend every day, I miss her a lot...we grew up together, had the same dreams, she wanted to work at Starbucks though and that's when I told her why don't we open our own place up...later on...I met Lorenzo who had a lot of money and said hey I'll own a coffee shop let's do it so I put my own spin on everything...and I loved every moment of working there, but things went downhill for me as a person when I found out about my father giving Lorenzo the money to keep the place up illegally...then you came along...walking in one day...changing my life. The more we flirted, the more we got to know each other over a simple coffee order and a book...never knowing you were the actual author by the way...which still blows my mind but you know besides that the fact that we just _knew_ that we were actually meant for each other made me feel alive like I had a purpose to keep going. The day you came into the shop to get your coffee was the day I had actually broken up with Lorenzo." Magnus made a slight face as he had finally taken a small breath not sure if he could continue, Alec did know the rest of the story. "...to I guess to make a long story short, I read your book...that I didn't know was yours at the time...wanted the life Morgan had when he found Aaron...and Clary kept laughing at me like there will never be an Aaron...and then you walked in and well..." Magnus blushed a little bit rubbing his cheek up against Alec was listening intently and murmured softly when he did that. "...and so besides being a barista, all I do is read novels, and sit cozily in my apartment on the upper east side and gaze out the window on how my life would turn out if I ever met _you_..."

Alec shook his head in disbelief, "That's quite the story but yet so you and how I imagined you to be. Although creating Morgan I didn't have any in particular in mind - just what the man of my dreams would look like and then suddenly I'm entering a coffee shop and there you are - exactly who I pictured. I felt my heartbeat of my chest every day I entered the coffee place just to see you. Sometimes I wouldn't even order anything and watched you from the window just seeing our future together in my head. I swore I would never write again as I wanted to be as anonymous as I as could for as long as I could because I just liked how that worked out for me. I moved to New York City to find myself and I didn't until I met you, to be honest..." Alec took a deep breath, this was the hard part of everything. "I don't know why I came back home just when I knew I had a better life in the city and we almost went out on a date to the restaurant I mentioned in my book to just never come back thinking I could work it out with Andrew, honestly...I couldn't. I just tortured myself because I was so afraid of everything to be that perfect between you and me..." Alec swallowed. "I had too many what if's so I went back to normal. I also learned that my sister was getting married and she thought I didn't care about her so I would have never even known about it...I couldn't do that to myself and be selfish because Andrew didn't feel like _home_..."

"I completely understand now, even if I didn't think. I must've thought the same thing with all different kinds of scenarios running through my head on why you just decided to leave me hanging as you did. With such little information about you and with such little information about my favorite author, I never put the two together. But now it all makes sense and I believe we both just had to be brave just like the book. I think all of this is apart of the grand design where two people are supposed to meet and become one..." Magnus smiled softly and his voice was just as soft. "What we have I think is timeless and together we can make it work no matter what our past is like or what we did in it that we regret, we just have to be brave." Magnus reminded Alec of his own words and gently pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. Together they laughed softly and ended up in a heated kiss filled with passion and even more longing for each other. They were going to fall in love so hard and so fast and nothing could stop them. Just who would say it first and how and when? 

\-- 

"Breathe, Izz, you got this." Alec had to laugh a bit at the way his sister was running around like crazy trying to make things look extra perfect when really everything already was everything was extra perfect because of Maia being a perfectionist. 

Izzy wined a little bit and made a face stomping her foot. "I just feel like I did nothing in the course of six months because Maia got the bar/coffee shop of her dreams finished so we could have the wedding right here, and I just want these decorations to look as beautiful as she is..." 

"But it is, Izz, you're just overreacting...step back with me and look...see...Maia is going to love it so much, I promise." No one knew Alec better than Maia she was his best friend since kindergarten and introducing him to his sister was probably the best thing he'd ever done for her, she was going to love what Izzy had done no matter what. 

"Okay, okay, you're right. I do really love what I did with the colors and the lights." Izzy continued to look at her work for a second longer before turning around in her brother's arms and hugging him softly. "I can't believe we actually have Magnus and Maia hanging out today by themselves too...I wonder what they're doing or talking about?" She pondered as she grabbed her brother's hand to take a seat down with him at the new bar stools. "Quick tell me everything, I wanna be Maia behind the bar..." She giggled running around to serve him a drink. 

"It does make me so happy that they have bonded so well together too...she felt it too the second she hired him...and look at this place it's all them...from Magnus' sexy flare to her elegant bar stools..." Alec answered with a grin that he couldn't wipe off of his face. 

"I just can't believe how much money we got for them to fix up the place, including the place back home for someone to buy it. I'm excited to meet Magnus' best friend at the wedding too, I'm so glad she is able to come and start working for Maia and actually afford a house of her own too." Izzy went on about how so much had changed with the settlement they made from turning in Asmodeus and he had to give back everything while spending a good amount of time in jail. Needless to say, he won't be able to have anyone bail him out for quite some time either so they all felt safe with the money they had now. 

"Money isn't exactly everything these days but how it has helped you all including everyone he hurt find their peace - I do have to say I am so glad it's all over and Magnus doesn't have to worry about him hurting him or anyone he knows for a really long time. I can't believe we moved into our own little cottage we built from scratch just the other day and now here I am helping you decorate for your wedding tomorrow..." Alec still couldn't believe how much could happen in just six months. 

"It's amazing really, so amazing, are you happy big bro?" Izzy asked Alec curiously with handing him a drink she'd been working on for the entire time he was talking. "If it sucks, we can blame Maia for never teaching me this..." 

Alec laughed taking a sip, "Oh that's way too strong, but I am sure Magnus would love it." He made a face before nodding, "...I'm so happy, what's not to be happy about? The sequal to my only published book is about to be printed the day after the wedding, shhh it's a secret. Oh and do you think your wedding is the time to tell Magnus that I love him and want to marry him?" Alec smirked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Wait, hold up, back up, you want to propose to Magnus at Maia and I's wedding?" Izzy squealed. 

"Yes, that's what I'm asking...but also I am telling him I love you for the first time, I don't know if he knows yet, or if he feels it back...I am kind of excited to just do it all at once..." Alec explained with a slight grit of his teeth. 

"Oh my god shut up no way!" Izzy just swirled around at the bar and knocked over some things. 

"Izzy!!" Alec shouted trying not to laugh, "I take it it is a good thing I am doing it?" 

"Yes! And please you know he's going to say yes...100% yes!" Izzy chimed happily and reached out to hug her big brother over the counter again knocking over some things. The two of them laughed and tried to clean up before Maia and Magnus came back from their shopping trip. 

They came back a little earlier than anticipated but Maia didn't see anything she wasn't supposed to thank goodness. "We cleaned up our mess." Alec cleared his throat before turning to Magnus who grabbed a stool to sit next to him. "How is my beautiful boyfriend? Did you get lots of stuff?" 

"Yes, wait to you see the cute new rug I got for underneath the coffee table. I also couldn't resist and I got myself an espresso maker for home...cuz I've just waited for one to have for so long." He shrugged his shoulders giving Alec a kiss to his lips. "Please don't hate me." He pouted kissing his lips again. 

"Why would I hate you? That's so freakin' cute. You are so freakin' cute." Alec pouted back kissing him softly and rubbing his thigh a little. 

"Mm, don't...not here..." Magnus mumbled a bit against his lips but was still encouraging Alec to keep up his thigh rubbing by taking his hand a little further. They learned how much they pleased each other over the course of the six months they had together while building their own place. 

"You know much I love to get you worked up after you come home from shopping," Alec cooed against his lips biting down on his bottom one softly. When he turned quickly to see what Maia and Izzy were doing - they were already playing tonsil hockey with Izzy up against the bar and Maia in between her legs. Alec cleared his throat again and made them jump. 

"Hey, this is all I got until morning time, I can't sleep with my m fiancee tonight," Maia smirked running her fingers up and down Izzy's waist. "This is my bar so you two scram, we got some stuff to do before we can't see each other until tomorrow." 

Magnus and Alec laughed in unison but were glad running out to the car already to get it on themselves, "I'm starving actually," Alec stated with a slight smirk. 

"I'm starving but it's not what your starving for." Magnus stated back licking his lips and bending himself over to take out Alec's cock, "...I'm sure you can wait for dinner," He let his tongue encircle the tip before teasing the underside and then swallowing all of him within seconds. 

Alec cried out almost instantly, his hands tangling up in Magnus' hair, pulling slightly at to bring him up to look at him, "You really are so horny after shopping," He almost laughed before letting him go back to sucking his cock so skillfully. 

Magnus hallowed his cheeks, playing with the underside, "I am...and apparently Maia is too which is why we had to hurry on back to you guys..." He said against his cock, biting the tip just a tad before he engulfed all of him again sucking and teasing his balls too. "Mmm, are you still hungry?" Magnus looked up curiously from his bobbing. 

"Only for you," Alec lifted himself up against the car seat, his body shaking and trembling with delight at his boyfriend's skilled work, "Keep that up, just like that, oh fuck Magnus..." He let go seconds after filling up Magnus' mouth with all he had to offer, "I hope you were hungry." He smirked and leaned back for a second to breathe as Magnus was crawling himself into the back seat for Alec to join him. They pleased each other until they were both completely spent and headed up the hill where they had built the cottage and called it a night because tomorrow was the big day...for everyone. 

\-- 

The small town upstate welcomed all 100 guests of the Lightwood family to the small yet spacious bar/coffee shop that was officially owned by both Maia and Magnus in partnership. Izzy and Maia's perfect ideal wedding also came true, it was everything the both of them ever dreamed of and wanted from the day they knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Alec felt this exact way about Magnus and knew what he was about to do was almost like life or death. While everyone mingled and everyone made their way around the table for a toast knowing exactly what Alec had planned while he in fact spoke. Everyone except Magnus because this was going to be a surprise of a lifetime for him - at least he hoped. "I know this day is all about my sister and my best friend's beautiful wedding that turned out wonderful despite what Izzy might think in her head, but that's okay because perfect doesn't have to be perfect...it just has to be perfect for you and if your partner can't love you for that - then they are not the one. But you see, Maia is the one, I knew she always was. I am a stronger believer in destiny and in fate and we are all part of a grand design destined to be happy and have our happy endings. There is no such thing as luck. We are all here for a purpose. All we have to do is be brave and believe. I decided I wanted to share a story one day and never imagined it to become so famous, and me a guy from a small town a famous author? Insane. But my sister encouraged me to follow my dreams, my best friend told me to do what I needed to do find myself...everyone knew that this small town wasn't for me...well it turns out it is...I was just missing this guy in the city...which I'm about to embarrass a bit because right here right now I want to tell him that I Alexander Gideon Lightwood am in love with him." Alec turned himself to Magnus after his speech and the last eight words. 

Magnus' breath hitched and his body tensed. He grabbed Alec's hand into his and looked to a bit incredulously, "You do? I mean...I love you too, Alexander..." 

Alec's own breath hitched as he nervously laughed, "As long as you do, would you mind marrying me too?" He moved to his bended knee and could ear everyone gasps. 

Magnus brought his hands to his face in complete shock, unable to speak for real now. He started shaking his head up and down, "You're serious?" The words came out as Alec was putting on the ring on to his finger. 

Everyone was watching the couple trying to cheer them on a bit waiting for Magnus to realize what was happening before him. "I just knew that once I attended something so happy and real like this that I needed to do it with the love of my life..." Alec spoke out looking directly into Magnus' eyes. 

"Yes, yes, I will marry you, Alexander." Magnus found his voice and pushed his lips up against his. The two of them started to kiss for a few more seconds longer while everyone applauded until they both parted and blushed for their audience. 

\-- 

The night turned out absolutely wonderful, and they were having a last call on the dance floor. Magnus and Alec were having their slow dance, swaying softly to the beat of the song, "You were so brave up there, I didn't know you were so good at speeches..." Magnus said with a little smirk. 

Alec pressed his forehead to Magnus', "Well, I wasn't always as brave as Aaron until I met you..." He smirked back pressing a chaste kiss to Magnus' lips. 

"In the sequel does Aaron propose to Morgan like the way you did?" Magnus asked curiously having no idea about it because Alec was being top secret about it all even for Magnus. 

"No spoilers. Shhh." Alec put his fingers to Magnus' lips, "...but I can tell you that it will be published tomorrow..." 

"Oh, that's so wonderful, I still can't believe my fiance is the author of my favorite book..." Magnus just went and swooned. "Pinch me..." 

Alec did as he was told. 

"Ow!" Magnus whimpered. 

"At least you know now you aren't dreaming." Alec purred at his lips to kiss him and apologize. 

"I just dreamed you into life instead," Magnus added. 

"I can say the same exact thing..." Alec answered with another kiss to Magnus' lips and their hips continued to sway to the music. Their happy ending was everything that it needed to be and they were going to always look ahead and never back. Alec said it before in his speech, everything happens for a reason and he knew all that he did in order to be at this moment in time was because everyone deserves a happy ending... 

As for Lorenzo and Andrew, they got their happy ending too, just a few months later when the perfect wedding was planned Andrew fully copied with permission of course to propose to Lorenzo. He too said yes because just like everyone else they deserved their own happy ending too, duh. Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i truly hope you enjoyed this bit of a mess and that you'll look forward to talking about it when you need the sap. <3 enjoy and interact on twitter with the hashtag #DearHeartFic xx until then and my next wild idea for a fic, bye bye.


End file.
